


gegap di senyap

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: hari natal; kebahagiaan irfan di tahun ini jauh dari kebahagiaan banal.
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Kudos: 2





	gegap di senyap

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya.
> 
> latar di 2023.

“natal! na-tal!” arya tertawa-tawa. “woi, setel mariah carey!”

“berisik lu ah,” gerutu irfan. “yang natalan siapa yang rame siapa. lagian lu bukannya benci pop?”

arya menyeringai, melambaikan dekorasi bola merah yang entah kapan ia copot dari pohon di lobi. anak haram. “klise boleh lah sesekali.” pucuk hidungnya merah. mata arya agak sayu dan senyumnya lebih lebar dari biasanya.

irfan memutar mata. laknat. ia sebetulnya hendak menyahuti arya; barangkali mereka bisa adu mulut lagi sampai salah satunya menyerah, tapi keinginan itu terlupakan ketika ponselnya berdering.

notifikasi. ada banyak pesan baru masuk. di grup.

ah, ya, grup whatsapp keluarga. irfan meringis. kemarin-kemarin, malam natal, grup heboh karena revita mengirim tautan begitu banyak lagu natal. dari dolly parton hingga my chemical romance. kepada jafar yang menyindirnya untuk membuat playlist spotify saja sekalian, revita mengirim berbagai stiker. tema natal.

natal, natal, natal.

irfan membuka grup. ada apa lagi sekarang?

pesan pertama yang muncul berasal dari ayah. _selamat natal, fan_ , katanya. _damai natal menyertaimu_.

berderet di bawahnya adalah ucapan natal lain dari para adiknya, berurutan: kafa, jafar, maysa, revita, dan nazura. _selamat natal. merry christmas, bang. merry christmas! met natal ngab cie natalan. selamat natal bang_. lengkap dengan berbagai variasi doa dan harapan. (revita bahkan sengaja mengirim beberapa meme.) kemudian, yang terakhir mengucapkan dengan begitu singkat, adalah mama. _selamat natal_. begitu saja. padat.

tersendat.

irfan berusaha tak memikirkannya. mama mungkin belum sepenuhnya legowo, tetapi, ya, pelan-pelan. pelan-pelan itu bagus. irfan bisa tahan dengan pelan-pelan.

ia mengetik, _makasih banyak_. lalu melengkapinya dengan beberapa emoji.

 _bang_ , kata maysa. _po box buat fansmu kirim hadiah itu beneran kan ya? bukan boongan?_

_beneran kok. kenapa?_

_abang sering ambil barangnya ngga? jangan-jangan ditinggal busuk doang._

_diambil lah_. irfan tidak bilang _kadang_. nanti ia dimarahi; keluarganya belum tentu mengerti kenapa uka banyak wanti-wanti mereka perkara hadiah penggemar. _emang kenapa, sih?_

maysa mengirim banyak stiker. lucu-lucu, ekspresinya jahil dan kesenangan. _kita ngirim kado ke sana bang_.

loh.

kenapa. _kok nggak ke rumah aja?_ ia keheranan. aduh, repot deh. hadiah yang dikirim di sana tidak selalu ia terima. proses seleksinya ketat. bagaimana jika ternyata hadiah mereka malah dibuang? kasihan, kan. irfan membuat catatan mental untuk memberitahu manajernya soal hadiah dari keluarganya ini nanti. 

_ya pengen aja_ , sahut nazura. seperti biasa nazura. irfan tak terkejut lagi. 

kafa ikut membalas. _kemarin lu marah-marah liat kita diinterview_ , ia bilang. _pride lu terluka gegara kita gaada yang ngefans sama elu. sekarang kita mau ngikut jadi penggemar lu malah lu giniin. serba salah ya_.

irfan menatap layarnya beberapa detik. sejurus kemudian ia tergelak—ah, kafa! klasik sekali. dari kecil sukanya marah-marah, padahal sayang juga ia. _buset, ampun bos_. ia menggeleng. _nanya doang gue_.

 _ah, kafa mah suka tsun emang. kemarin pas kita ditanya member zaksi favorit itu, dia mau jawab abang tuh sebenernya, tapi mana mungkin ngaku. akhirnya milih baluka dah_.

kepada teks dari maysa itu, kafa mengirim stiker. jamet. mencolok lubang hidung sendiri. anak ini, memang.

irfan menggeleng. ia memutuskan bertanya lagi, sekadar iseng. _emang lu hadiahin gue apa, kaf?_

kafa menjawab, _quran_.

revita mengirim catatan suara tak lebih dari lima detik kemudian. _NGACO! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BANG!_ kemudian, catatan suara lain dengan volume lebih pelan: _kafa ngado cd barasuara ke elo. limited edition_.

irfan tertawa kencang. bocah kurang ajar, kafa. memang irfan harusnya sudah menduga hadiah dari kafa pasti nyeleneh. anak itu hobi sekali berusaha membuatnya marah—bahkan kala mereka kecil dulu.

di bawah jejeran emoji tertawa jafar dan stiker konyol maysa, kafa menulis, _adek terbaik kan gue_.

irfan membalas. _adek terbangsat iya_.

_irfan! natal kok ga sopan!_

yang itu memancing ringisan. memang di luar perkara agama, mama tak pernah banyak berubah terhadapnya. di mata mama, irfan masih putra kesayangannya dan panutan adik-adiknya. _maaf ma_.

“bahagia banget lu ketawa-tawa sendiri.” kepala arya menyembul dari samping, berusaha melihat layar ponsel irfan. “ngapain?”

“natalan,” jawab irfan singkat. ketika ia menatap arya lagi sembari mengacak rambutnya, senyum irfan merekah. “it's been a good christmas, kotik.”

ia tidak melebih-lebihkan. natal tahun ini memang natal yang amat menyenangkan. irfan bisa merasakan, di masa-masa mendatang, ia akan melihat kembali ke natal tahun ini. hangat dan teduh, tulus, jenis keistimewaan yang mampu membuatmu awas akan tiap detiknya. mengunyah pelan-pelan tiap hal, mencerup semua saripatinya seperti tulang iga. menghayati pascarasa dan suamnya di perut. di dada. jenis peristiwa yang orang alami, nikmati, dan ketahui selama semuanya berlangsung bahwa ini akan selalu terkenang olehnya, di hari nanti.

ia tidak bisa pulang kali ini. namun, ah, irfan toh merasa tetap di rumah. ia bangun disambut cakra yang memakai topi dan jenggot santa, membawakannya kado bersama arya (datang dalam balutan kostum _elf_ kutub; irfan ingin menggoda bahwa, ya, cocok sekali begitu, tapi nanti malah jadi kacau). kemudian pergi misa diantar uka (dalihnya ia juga kebetulan ingin keluar melihat-lihat wyoming, tapi irfan tahu ini ganti absennya uka saat pemberian kado tadi—mana mau uka memakai kostum kekanakan begitu?), pulangnya dijemput sam (lalu ia ditraktir beli ini-itu sampai sekian jam). sore-sore gabe menelepon seperti biasa tiap natal. merry christmas, fan! sehat kan lu? dan irfan tersenyum geli. sehat lah, be. merry christmas. datang malam, dan di sinilah ia, bercengkrama dengan keluarganya meski hanya lewat pesan dan menghabiskan sisa hari dengan arya.

kasih Tuhan sungguh tak mengenal batas. lihatlah, sudah sejauh mana ia berada, sudah seberapa besar hadiah-Nya untuknya. dan irfan bersyukur. dan irfan bersyukur. dan irfan _bersyukur_. irfan menyayangi Tuhan dan Tuhan menyayanginya.

arya tak mengerti. ia tak pernah melihat agama dari kacamata yang irfan kenakan. pun begitu, bibirnya meregang juga. “glad to hear that.” ia menepuk punggung irfan dua kali, tulus, dan irfan merasa begitu hangat di tengah dinginnya wyoming malam hari. dari jendela hotel, irfan melihat kerlap-kerlip cahaya kota dalam naungan natal yang damai, seperti matanya, seumpama merpati yang terpekur di sarang mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> [jeminknya irfan selama natal xixixi](https://open.spotify.com/track/5b3JH0PESwZeVr5TdUtHgy?si=ZnIdrC1NRJmTzhI4RnG1Gw)
> 
> halo! ini harusnya saya publikasi di hari natal, seminggu lalu, tapi karena saya harus kerja paksa drafnya molor sampai sekarang.... yang mana bikin saya sedih juga karena HARUSNYA ini cerita irfan dengan gabe, bukan irfan dengan keluarganya. tapi, ya, mungkin lain waktu akan saya tulis latar belakang mereka. semoga yang ini saja sudah cukup sekarang meski telat banget dan jelekkkkk hakhakhak ~~aduh kenapa ya tahun 2023 tahun keemasan senindo banget....... selalu menangiz saya tuh tiap nulis cerita di tahun ini~~
> 
> on another note, sebenarnya saya masih mencari-cari gaya nulis yang enak buat stageverse. saya harap kalian ga masalah sama inkonsistensi saya yang kadang nge-pop banget, kadang ugal-ugalan satu gaya ke gaya lain, kadang nyerempet nyastra ga jelas. seharusnya sih saya baca banyak metropop karena sepertinya stageverse kalau dibukukan masuk ke lini sana, tapi saya ~~males dan ogah lol~~ lebih sering matok ke ranah young adult luar. mungkin itu kenapa gaya nulis saya juga belum jelas.
> 
> terima kasih sudah mengikuti kisah anak-anak saya setahun ini. juga, khususnya terima kasih ke seluruh teman-teman saya yang sudah sering _hyping_ anak saya, membaca cerita-ceritanya, mendengarkan seluruh histeria saya soal stageverse (sejak 2019! ahaha au ini sudah besar), dan memberi perhatian sama sekali ke karakter saya. semuanya sangat berarti dan saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuknya.
> 
> merry (late) christmas and happy new year, everyone!


End file.
